Guardian Shielder (Fate/Unified)
|master= Destinies Tablet Fragment |jspirit= Nimurode |class= Shielder |alignment= Lawful Evil |phantasm= A+ |strength= B |endurance= B |agility= C |mana= B |luck= E |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= A |cskill2= Riding |cskill2value= E |skill1= Bravery |skill1value= C |skill2= Charisma |skill2value= B |skill3= |skill3value= |np1= The Balal Tower |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= A+ |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = 210 cm | weight = 62 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Greying Black | eyec = Brown | birthp = Babylon, Mesopotamia | bday = Unknown | bloodt = Unknown | armament = The Necklace of Semiramis | likes = Ruling, Hating God, Building, Writing | dislikes = God Worshiping, Any Other Languages, Making fun of his name | talent = Writing, Poems | enemy = Abraham, God | imagecol = Amber }} Shielder (シールダー, Shīrudā), is the Shielder-class Servant summoned by one of the larger Fragments of the Tablet of Destinies as The Guardian Shielder as part of Destinies Unification War. Profile Identity Nimrod, The King that refused to acknowledge God, He was the one that would be the first one to reach out to God and strike him down. Now it was Nimrod who excited them to such an affront and contempt of God. He was the grandson of Ham, the son of Noah, a bold man, and of great strength of hand. He persuaded them not to ascribe it to God, as if it were through his means they were happy, but to believe that it was their own courage which procured that happiness. He also gradually changed the government into tyranny, seeing no other way of turning men from the fear of God, but to bring them into a constant dependence on his power. He also said he would be revenged on God, if he should have a mind to drown the world again; for that he would build a tower too high for the waters to reach. And that he would avenge himself on God for destroying their forefathers. Now the multitude were very ready to follow the determination of Nimrod, and to esteem it a piece of cowardice to submit to God; and they built a tower, neither sparing any pains, nor being in any degree negligent about the work: and, by reason of the multitude of hands employed in it. He awaits his time to strike back at God and all who would dare worship him. Appearance Personality Alone in his War against The Almighty, Nimrod has already created many schemes to finally strike back against the one that tore his native tongue away from him. He is shows great joy in crushing those that would dare stand in his way. Nimrod only believes that any man should reject their Lords as they no not how to lead and that his is the only way. He is also very authoritative but believes in that Humanity can overcome any Being that would call themselves "God". He is amused by Demigods as he finds them proof that Gods are not as infallible as they like to be. He also likes killing them to prove that his way is righteous and that Deities can die. He does not enjoy hearing what his name means nowadays and flat out instantly kills those that would use his name in such a way. He hates having to speak any language that was not his own true language and speaks very little unless it involves battle in which he was quick to become a braggart. He only fears one God, a Being that he helped seal long ago, now it forces him to serve it in unleashing this Deity. He fears when that day comes and despairs over the fact that he can't stop it. Role Fate/Unified Abilities Combat Knowledge Noble Phantasm Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia Category:Dr.Doom23 Category:Fate/Unified Category:Servants Category:Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Shielder servants Category:Shielder